Strawberries Day!! (Grammar Improved)
by Jellyfish Marine
Summary: As I said that this version is grammar improved. But not only the grammar that changed, some part of story changed too!. This non-yaoi fic is about how GW boys do with the seven huge basket of strawberries?? And wow! Heero cooking?? And the last one is...


Strawberry Day

STRAWBERRIES DAY!!!

Hello!! Nice to meet you all. Thank you for choosing this fic to read. Really, this is the re-write version because many people said that the grammar of the first version was really bugged them. As I said that this is the second version, so something must different not only the grammar but also some part of story too. However, I'm sure that there's still have a lot of mistakes here. Well, please don't flame me about the story but you can flame me about my grammar ^-^ So I can improve it. 

Please enjoy this fic and write me some comments.

Jellyfish

STRWBERRIES DAY!!!

It was a very beautiful day, blue sky, wind blew softly and…there were many red sweet strawberries.

"STRAWBERRIES…!!"Duo shouted very loudly and that made little SD Quatre fell from his chair.

" Ya..yeah…strawberries b..but why did you shout very loudly?" Quatre asked him.

" Sorry..I just love them…*sigh sigh*" Duo's eyes were sparking and his tear ran through his cheek.

"I never know before that strawberry can make this guy get crazy and cry." Other Gundam pilots thought in same time.

Wufei looked at SEVEN HUGE baskets of strawberries and asked other pilots. "What should we do with those strawberries? I don't think we can eat them all."

"You're right" 

" Why we don't make JAM?" Heero said and taste some strawberries. "Delicious!"

"LET…MEEE TRYYY!!" Duo ran to basket and eats some strawberries. "Delicious!! Very sweet! I like it" Duo said with very glad sound.

"Good idea, Heero! We can make many thing that use strawberries" Said Quatre and sipped his tea.

" How can you know that we can make jam? I'm very amazing that you know how to cook!" Duos said with very confuse mood. "How can you know?"

" JUST BECAUSE I AM GENIUS!!" Heero said to all GW boys with little smile on his face. 

Poor Quatre, he fell of his chair again. Duo was freezing into ice while Wufei and Trowa were screaming loudly. 

No one knows that Heero just read one book that has titled " I'm strawberry and I will teach you how to eat me!" before Duo and other GW pilot will come inside this room.

" I will go to prepare something in kitchen when I finish, I will call you to go to kitchen" Heero said and walked to the kitchen.

Poor Quatre sat up and look at other GW pilot.

" Are you alright? I can't believe that Heero said something like that!! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!" Quatre picked up a hammer and knock the ice that Duo froze in.

" Me too! " Duo said after ice had already broken and then looked at Wufei and Trowa who were still screaming.

" Hey, Stop that! You stupid!!." Duo cried loudly.

" What? Sorry, But we were very shock." Wufei and Trowa said. " I think this day must be the end of the world!" Trowa said

"Yes, I think so" Duo said. Suddenly, Heero asked them to went to kitchen.

********************************************************

GW pilot began to make jam, cake and pie. Duo glare at Heero and thought that's very funny to see Heero carry ladle.

" Oh! I should lend V8 from Tomoyo if I know that I will have a chance to record Heero in cooking suit like this! And I will send the video to "America's funniest video!" and "The world's most amazing video!". I will give the title as "Heero with ladle!!!." Duo thought and imagine what would happen if he do that.

Wufei, who doesn't like cooking at all. He picked up one strawberry and found out that was a worm in strawberry.

" Worm? Stupid thing…Who will bear it!" As he thought, he aimed it to rubbish and threw.

Unlucky. That strawberry fell on Trowa's head and he picked it out of his head.

"Hmm? What the…" Suddenly, he saw many worms in that strawberry! And some worms were on his head!!!!???

" Arr~~~~ghh! He~~~lp me!! There are some worms on my head! Hel~~~p!!!!!" Trowa turned into SD form and shouted very loudly. Every one stopped.

"Let me help you,Trowa." Quatre said and looked at Trowa's head,he wanted to laugh very much. 

Duo looked at that strawberry and picked it up.

"Hmm? ARR~~~~GHH!!! WORM!!! YAAA……!!"

Duo threw it away. It fell on Heero shoulder. He picked it up and looked at it like the other GW boys do.

"What is it?…ARRRRGGHHH!!!!…WORM~~~!!!" Heero turned into SD form and shouted very very loudly! Loudly than every one! And jumped into the corner of the room…he began to cry!

" GET AWAY FROM ME UGLY WORM!! Get out of here…" Heero cried! his tear dropped on the floor! 

Other GW pilots were very shocked. They hit themselves and thought in same time "MYYYY…GODDD HOWW CANNN HEEERROO CRYYYYY BECAUSE LITTLE WORMS LIKE THIS? AAHHH!!"

Little SD Quatre fell of his chair again. Duo froze into ice while Wufei and Trowa were screaming. (again)

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE…" Poor SD Heero cried. SD Quatre sat in front of Heero and threw that trouble strawberry away.

"It's gone Heero, Don't cry" SD Quatre said and wanted to laugh very much when he saw Heero face. " Oh come on! How can all of you scared of these lovely worms? See? They are very lovely!!!."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!????" Duo, Trowa and Wufei thought in same time.

"Thank you very much Quatre…" Poor SD Heero said 

"Hey! Another BIG WORM IN THE CORNER!!!!…WAAA…!!" Duo said and pointed at very big green worm.

Now, Heero had already shocked. He didn't move, didn't say and even didn't breathe. His face turned white. 

"WOW!! THAT'S CATERPIE!!!" Quatre pointed at the biggest worm. "Very lovely thought!" As he said, he picked it up from the ground and hugged it.

"Yes! Finally I found you!" Some sound came from the window THAT WAS ASH!! "I will catch you now!!"

"What? No way! This caterpie is belonging to me! I will take care of it by myself!!." Quatre hugged that caterpie more tightly.

"GIVE IT TO HIM!!!!!" Shouted other GW boys.

"What? But…I…ummm…Well then, please take care of him."

"OK! I will take care of it! SEE YOU!!" Said Ash and walked away…

All GW boys (except Quatre, who still complaining that why he can't feed caterpie.) sat on floor in SD form and said in same time "What a day?"

*************************************

Next morning. Rasid went into the livingroom and said "I have two basket of strawberries. Want some?"

"YES!!! I want!! If I lucky enough. I might meet my little friends!!"

But suddenly, other GW boys close his mouth and shouted…

"NO! NO! NO! NO MORE STRAWBERRIES!!!!!!"

****END****


End file.
